Power Hour
by GottaWriteFast
Summary: Sonic and Shadow decide to try out a drinking game.. It doesn't go too well. Rated M for alcohol use, and strong language. (and wasted hedgehogs) Oneshot. Please, review. Keep them constructive.


**11 pm, Shadow's apartment**

"Shadow? I'm _boooreeddd._ Can't we do something fun?" Sonic asked the ebony hedgehog, annoyed that they had done almost nothing except watching TV.

"Fine, Sonic. What do you want to do?" Shadow asked, irritated about the countless times Azure asked him to "do something fun".

"Hmm.. Wait.. Do you have any beer?" Sonic again asked, curious.

"Yes, why?" the ebony hedgehog replied.

"I know a _great_ drinking game we could play. Want me to explain?" He smirked.

"Okay, Sonic. Explain." Shadow said.

"It's called Power Hour. You have to take a shot of beer every minute for an hour. If you pass out, you lose. Bet you couldn't last that long!" Sonic gloated, smirking.

"Yes I _can!_ I'll prove it to you. Let me get the beers. You're so going down, Sonic." Ebony stood up, and walked to the fridge in his apartment. Taking 4 bottles of beer out, he turned around, opened a cupboard, and took two shot glasses out.

"Challenge_ accepted._" Shadow muttered, walking back to the living room, and put the 4 beer bottles and 2 shot glasses on the table, opening the beer bottles, passed 2 to Sonic, and passed a shot glass to Sonic. "Let me turn a timer on for every minute, so we get reminded every minute to take another shot." Pulling out his phone, he set a timer that did that.

"Ok, Shadow. Three... Two.. One... Go!" Both of them poured their shot glass with beer, Sonic faster, and drank them.

"You are going to get _so_ wasted, Sonic." Shadow said after he drank his shot.

"You first!" Sonic replied with a smirk.

**11:10 pm**

10 shots. 50 more to go.

"See, Shadow? I'm not wasted yet!" Sonic said, very slightly slurred.

"Your voice, Sonic! I can tell you're slurring!" Shadow laughed.

"Am fucking _not!_" Sonic replied, annoyed.

"You are!" Shadow said, continuing to laugh.

"I'll _kill _you after this is done!" Sonic said, more annoyed.

"Try to catch me, the _Drunkest Thing Alive!_" He laughed even harder.

"You _s-_" Sonic was interrupted by the buzzing of Shadow's cellphone.

"Another shot, Sonic." They both again poured beer into their shot glasses, and drank the shots again.

**11:25**

35 shots to go.

_Now _both of them were feeling the effects of the alcohol. Their voice was slurred, and their vision was slightly blurred.

"I bet you couldn't stand up, Shadow! I dare you to try." Sonic said, slurred.

Shadow stood up, slightly stumbling. "See, Sonic? I can! In your _face!_" He slumped back down onto the couch.

"You stumbled!" Sonic said, laughing

"You'll be stumbling around soon enough, Azure.." Shadow said, slurred.

**11:45**

15 more shots to go.

"Holy shit, I didn't realized how drunk I would get doing this.." Sonic said, more slurred than before. The smell of alcohol was on his breath.

"Hee hee hee... You're so wasted." Shadow slightly gloated, slurred.

The phone buzzed again. "Another shot, Shadow.." They both poured themselves a shot, and drank them.

**11:55**

5 more.

"W-wait, I need to go to the bathroom for a sec." Sonic said, got up out of the couch, and rushed into the bathroom.

"Why do yo-" He was interrupted by retching sounds coming from the bathroom. "You're throwing, up, aren't you? You can't handle _that?_ You're the biggest pussy ever!" Shadow yelled. He then started to laugh again.

More retching sounds were coming out of the bathroom, and that spurred the ebony hedgehog on to laugh even harder. There was a sound of a toilet flushing, and the azure hedgehog walked out of the bathroom, his mouth smelling of puke.

"_Fuck you._" Azure spat out. Sonic sat down on a chair next to the couch, crossed his arms, and glared at the other hedgehog. Shadow laughed even harder, almost to the point of tears. He stopped after a little while though.

The phone buzzed again. "Another shot! I bet you're going to pass out after this one!" Shadow said, slurring, and began to laugh again. He poured Sonic a shot, and passed it to him. Sonic drank it in one big gulp, and slammed the shot glass to the table. "I didn't pass out." Sonic grunted.

**12 pm – Game ended**

"H-holy shit... Hey, Shadow? Can I sit on the couch with you again?" Sonic slurred out, seemingly forgetting about what happened 5 minutes ago.

"Sure." Ebony slightly shuffled back, making room for the other hedgehog. Stumbling over to the couch, he slumped on the couch, and laid his head on one of the arm rests on the couch. "Sonic, you okay?" Shadow's answer from Sonic was a small snore. Ebony shook Azure. He didn't move. This made Shadow laugh harder then he ever had that night. "I'm.. So done." He stood up, and walked drunkenly to his bedroom, and laid down in it, pulling up the covers, and going to sleep.

**Hopefully you liked it. (hey it's not a james bond thing any more so YEAH) Please, review.**


End file.
